


Ho Ho Ho - Into the Santaverse

by inceptiondreamer



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Futurama, Klaus (2019), Krampus (2015), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Santa Clause (Movies), The Christmas Chronicles (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inceptiondreamer/pseuds/inceptiondreamer
Summary: The three Ghosts of Christmas must bring together Saint Nicholas' from across the Santaverse to thwart Krampus, who has rounded up different villains that seek to end Christmas past, present, and future.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

The three spirits (Past, Present, and Yet to Come) sat around the banquet of Christmas Present discussing the dire circumstances that were currently at hand. It was a matter of saving time and space itself from an earths-shattering muck up in the multiverse. "I am against this strategy. It could undo the very fabric of the universe," grumbles Christmas Past. Christmas Present chimes in by saying, "But if we do nothing, I will not be the only spirit that will fade. What say you, Christmas Yet to Come?" A long pause comes from Christmas Yet to come before his answer comes out as that of a whisper on the wind. "The future is not set and is always moving. But even I must admit future Christmases seem bleak if we do not act in some way..." Christmas Past mulls over what Christmas Yet to Come has declared before saying, "Surely acting on such a radical plan is bound to have repercussions that even we three cannot foresee." Christmas Present says, "But Christmas Past, you know that intervening is sometimes the best thing to do in a situation like this. You know as well as myself and Christmas Yet to Come that if not our stepping in, Scrooge would have been lost."

Christmas Yet to Come whispers, "And he was only one man. How much more important is the fate of all peoples, of all Christmases?" Then after a long repose and a brisk nod of her head, Christmas Past relented, saying, "Very well, I concede... Let us use our magic and reach out to gather our chosen warriors." Christmas Present cuts in with, "The very best Santas the multiverse has ever known." Christmas Yet to Come says, "So that all of Christmas across the multiverse will be protected by a multitude of Santas. Santaverse, if you will..."


	2. Chapter 1

There was something strange going on and it had been going on for several days, maybe more. The elves at Santa’s (Scott Calvin’s) workshop had been getting sick suddenly, and what’s worst it wasn’t just one or two of the elves but all of them at once. It seemed like they were all coming down with the same thing, possibly the flu. They were getting feverish and had achy bones and whatnot. Of course with it being so close to Christmas (only three weeks) Santa was in such a stressed state and he didn’t what he was going to do if he couldn’t get to the bottom of, and soon. Then he decided he would just have to call on the council (made up of Mother Nature, Father Time, Tooth Fairy, Cupid and the Easter Bunny) to help him. 

But before Santa could call on them that is when the Ghosts suddenly appeared. “Who are you?” he asked, startled that these beings had suddenly appeared to him out of seemingly thin air. “We are friends and allies, and we are here to help with your problem.” The Ghost of Christmas Present handed him a Christmas wreath, which made Santa even more confused. “What is this for?” The Ghosts looked at each other and then Ghost of Christmas Past spoke up. “It’s a teleportation device.” Santa laughed and said, “It looks like an ordinary wreath to me…” 

The Ghosts sighed, and Past said, “Listen, there are other Santa’s in different time lines that are having the same problem as you, and so you must go to them and get their help because an even bigger problem is coming your way, bigger than you can imagine… Have you wondered why your elves are sick? Well, it’s because there is not enough Christmas cheer in the world, and so Krampus – a very powerful being mind you – is feeding off of that. And he is planning on gathering other villains from across the multiverse to help him take over Christmas. So that is why we are here. We need as much help from different Santa’s as we can get…” 

Scott realized that these beings were telling the truth, so he sighed. He pulled at his beard for a few seconds, mulling over what they had said and then nodded. “Alright, I’ll help you.” The three Ghosts smiled and nodded. Scott looked at the wreath in his hand, and said “How will I know where to go?” Christmas Past looked to the other Ghosts and then to him and said, “The wreath will take you where you need to go, we’ll see to that.” Scott grimaced, thinking that didn’t sound promising, but he did not voice these concerns aloud. He simply nodded, and said “Okay.” They decided that it would be easier though to take Scott with them to the other Santa’s and then the Santa’s could figure out the rest from there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over in a different dimension, Nicholas St. North was having the same problem. His yetis were all feeling under the weather as it were, and of course he couldn’t rely on the elves to make the toys because they were very unreliable. North was stressing out as well, as it was so close to Christmas and he was pacing back and forth in his office trying to think what he was going to do. The only thing he could think was to call on the Guardians to help him, as they had helped him in the past many a time with things like this. So that’s exactly what he decided to do. 

The three Ghosts suddenly appeared to North with Scott Calvin in tow, and explained to him what they had explained to Scott Calvin. North was more willing to accept what they were saying much easier than Scott Calvin had. He was given a wreath as well, and North grimaced when the Ghosts explained that Krampus was going to enlist the help of other villains from across the multiverse to help him take over, because North had a sneaking suspicion that this meant Pitch Black would probably be involved. The Ghosts left immediately after they had told North what he needed to do to go to the next Santa, taking Scott and north with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the small town of Smeerensburg, Klaus was noticing the same problem the other two Santa’s were having. All of the Nordic folks that had been helping him with his gifts were coming down with a fever and aches as well, and it was worrying Klaus. He did not know what had brought on this sudden sickness, but he decided to ask Jesper’s opinion on what he thought was going on. And so that is what he did. 

But before he could call Jesper, the three Ghosts appeared with North and Scott. They handed him a wreath and explained to him what they had explained to North and Scott (in which it took a lot of convincing for Klaus to finally come with them) and after introductions had been made, they set out to their last destination, which was present day Earth where they would get their last Santa they needed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They came upon their last Santa in his home, and he was of course fretting over why all of his helpers had become so sick. Well, he was definitely startled to say the least that three Ghosts and three Santa’s had just shown up in his home. “May I ask who you are?” he asked, a stern look on his face. The Ghosts and the Santa’s all looked at each other them at him. Ghost of Christmas Present handed him a wreath and said, “We are here to enlist your help…” And so he explained everything that was happening, including why his elves had suddenly come down sick and such. 

Christmas Past explained that Krampus was the reason that the elves were getting sick and that they had gathered other Santa’s to help bring Krampus to justice and that Krampus was bringing other villains together to help take over Christmas and take all the Santa’s down. Santa crossed his arms over his chest, trying to process everything. “And you think we are enough to bring down Krampus and whatever villains he’s planning on bringing together?” The Ghosts nodded, and Christmas Past said, “We at least hope you all are enough to help.” 

Santa shrugged, apparently okay enough with that answer. “Okay, well, I suppose I can help. Since obviously I’m just as much in danger as the rest of you, I’ll do my best to help you all.” The Ghosts looked immensely relieved, as did the other Santa’s. “Well our work here is down, for now at least.” the Ghosts said in unison, and then disappeared. And so the Santa’s were all left in the last Santa’s home to discuss what to do next and where to go and such…


	3. Chapter 2

Krampus, the horned anthropomorphic half-demon half-goat was known to, during the Christmas season, punish children who have misbehaved. That was obviously why Santa Clause - every Santa in the multiverse that is - were a competition to him every year. It was sickening to watch Santa always trying to tell children that if they behaved, they would get presents and such because obviously that was bad for business for Krampus, as it were. That was why he decided this year to get all of these villains together to take out the different Santa's once and for all, and he hoped it worked because he would be very displeased if his plan ended up going to hell in a handbasket and they ended up failing him. But he didn't think they would fail, because he had gathered together the best of the best. 

Pitch Black, the Bogeyman as he was more commonly known, was good at weaving bad dreams into children's minds, and could definitely deal out some nightmares about Santa that would make the children have to be naughty for years to come. Jack Frost from Scott Calvin's universe was good at freezing things and he would also be good at manipulating children into thinking that Santa was bad. And Robot Santa, well Robot Santa was good at destroying things and he would be able to help in that department. Together they would all be able to create hell on Earth and destroy all of the different Santa's once and for all. Not even the three Ghosts, with all of their good intentions by bringing the Santa's together, would be able to bring all of them down.

Krampus had decided, between all of the villan's secret hideouts, that Pitch Black's lair was the best place for all of them to meet anytime they needed to come together for a meeting. Currently, Krampus was sitting on a makeshift stool with his arms crossed, Jack Frost was standing beside him, and Robot Santa was standing beside Jack, and they were all watching Pitch Black pacing restlessly. "I don't see why we all have to work together..." Pitch growled. "I do perfectly fine on my own and I've never needed help, especially from the likes of you lot." Robot Santa and Jack Frost grunted and nodded in agreement, and Krampus growled angrily. "Because, you imbeciles, we will be stronger if we work together and we will be able to bring all the Santa's of the multiverse down more easily." Krampus did not know how many times he was going to have to reiterate this point to them. Apparently he was going to have to do it a lot. 

"Bah!" was all Pitch said, waving his arm in Krampus' direction in irritation. Krampus rose angrily, and Jack and Robot Santa shifted away from him in case he and Pitch got in a fight. "Listen, gentlemen, we don't have to do this. I mean, I'm one that likes to be on their own as the rest of you, but at least I'm trying to be more open minded about this whole thing..." Jack said, raising his hands as Pitch and Krampus turned towards him, both with deep frowns and furrowed brows. "We need to come up with a plan to weaken the Santa's." Robot Santa said, interrupting Jack with whatever he was about to say next. "Why do you think I brought us all together for this meeting?" Krampus growled. Pitch sighed. "I suppose I could just do what I best, which is give all the children nightmares about Santa or something." 

"That's mainly why I wanted you on the team, Pitch. Because I knew how good you were with being able to weave nightmares for children that will help us along..." Krampus said, and he turned to Jack Frost. "What's your plan, hm?" Jack was silent for a minute, thinking. He didn't really know what he could do but after a few minutes, he came up with a plan. "I could work with Robot Santa and manipulate the children whenever they are awake. I could lure the children in with my charm and Robot Santa could threaten them until they stop being nice and start purposefully being naughty." Krampus nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, I suppose that could work." Pitch crossed his arms over his chest. "So what are you going to do?" he asked Krampus. 

"Well..." Krampus drawled, turning to Pitch. "Once the children start acting naughty and Christmas spirit starts to diminish, I will punish them by trapping them and their families in snowglobes to relive Christmas day over and over for my own personal amusement." All three of the other villains were silent. "That is perfectly evil..." Robot Santa said, and Jack nodded in agreement. "I think it's alright." Pitch said, "Yes I suppose it is alright." Krampus chuckled softly. "Well, if we are all in agreement then, let us go our separate ways and bring about utter chaos." And with that, Krampus disappeared back to his own lair to bide his time, Robot Santa and Jack Frost went off to create chaos, and Pitch disappeared into the shadows to go spread nightmares to children all over the world.


End file.
